


Too Close

by teenage_hustler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cousin Incest, F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenage_hustler/pseuds/teenage_hustler
Summary: Lily and I have always been close. She loves me more than anyone else.I wrote this originally for 2012 Femmefest. Fair warning - this fic is not for everyone. It's a bit twisted. There is infidelity and cousincest in it, plus one of the characters is 15 in one of the sexual encounters. But if you are OK with all of that, I hope you have a look. I've written a fair few fics covering taboo issues in my time, and I'm always proud of them. I have a morbid fascination with taboos, I think.





	Too Close

~*~

Lily and I have always been close.

When she was a baby, and the Potters stayed at Shell Cottage during the summer, I would sneak into her room after Aunty Ginny had put her to bed, and sing to her. Once or twice she woke up, and upon seeing me her face would break into an enormous grin, and she would grab at my finger with her chubby little baby hands. I was only three years old at the time, but I still remember it. Back then, she smelled of milk and talcum powder, as all babies do.

When we got a bit older Vicky and I would go to the Potters’ house for a few weeks every summer. We would sleep in Lily’s room, and after Vicky had fallen asleep Lily would come to my bed.

“Dom?” she’d ask.

“Mmm?”

“Can I sleep in your bed?”

I would always say yes. She was my favourite cousin, and I liked holding her to me and listening to the tiny murmuring sounds she made as her mind switched off and she settled into a deep slumber. I would lie next to her, one hand holding the hand of the arm she had thrown around my waist, the other playing idly with the ends of her soft ginger hair, and eventually fall asleep myself. This continued until Lily started at Hogwarts.

I couldn’t have been happier when Lily was Sorted into Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are rare in the Weasley family, and with James in Gryffindor and Albus in Slytherin it seemed likely to me that Lily would be going to either of those. But she ended up in Ravenclaw with me. As I helped her unpack that first evening, she told me that she asked specifically to be put in Ravenclaw.

“Why’d you do that?” I asked.

“Silly,” she replied, jumping onto her bed. “So I can be with you.”

“You do realise you’ll soon be making friends in your own year, and you won’t want to spend time with me?”

“No way,” she said, tugging at my arm and making me lie down next to her. “You’re my favourite, Dom. You always will be. I love you.”

In the four years that Lily and I were together at Hogwarts, we became inseparable. We would eat together, spend afternoons and Hogsmeade trips together, and at night she would come to my dorm and ask to sleep next to me, and of course I would let her. At first this happened once every few weeks. Then it was once a week, then twice, and then eventually it was every night.

“Hey, Dominique?” One of the other sixth years approached me in the common room one time.

“Yes?” 

“Your cousin sleeps with you all the time, doesn’t she?”

“Every night, pretty much, yeah.”

“Don’t you think that’s a bit… odd?”

“Odd?” I looked up from my book. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, she’s thirteen, right? I don’t know if you’re like a second mother to her or something, but normally thirteen-year-olds are well past the sleeping-in-mummy’s-bed stage. And sleeping with your cousin… that’s even stranger.”

I shrugged. “Our relationship is different, I guess. Lily likes us sleeping together.”

“Do you like it, though?” Lou asked, edging slightly closer to me and lowering her voice. “Because, I mean, there are certain things people like to do in bed. And these things are normally done in private with the curtains drawn, if you catch my drift…”

I blushed even redder than my rosy cheeks normally allowed. “I don’t do that. Neither does she.”

“Clearly not, or else you wouldn’t want your cousin sharing your bed all the time.”

That night I had a bath, and touched myself for the first time. As I let my hands travel lightly down my sides and along my thighs, I found myself wondering if Lily did ever do this, when I was not around. The tip of my pinkie finger dipped into my slit, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I thought vaguely about what she would look like, sprawled out on a bed somewhere, her pale, freckled hands sliding in and out of her entrance, her developing breasts bouncing slightly with each jerky movement of her petite body. Maybe her back would arch delicately and she would orgasm silently, her eyes closed and her lips in a sweet smile. Or, more likely, she would orgasm loudly, her eyes screwed shut and mouth open wide. 

I ended up coming silently, closing my legs immediately afterwards and reaching for my sponge. Really, I was a touch disappointed. As a Ravenclaw I was an avid reader, and the majority of material I had come across that discussed the matter said the feeling of orgasm was the best in the world. As far as I could tell, however, there really was not much to it.

~*~

The evening before the end of my seventh year I was in my room packing up my dormitory for the final time. There was a knock at the door.

“Come in!”

The door opened, and there stood Lily. She was in a school uniform that was slightly too small for her at the end of first year, so now it was ridiculously tight. And short, in the case of her skirt. Clearly it had been a while since she’d sent her clothes to the House Elves. Her ginger hair was out of its customary ponytail, and falling over her shoulders in long waves.

“What’s up?” I asked her. 

She stood there a moment, swaying very slightly as she shifted her weight from one side to the other. Then she was running towards me, and before I could think of doing anything she had thrown her arms around me, knocking me onto my bed.

“Agh! Lils!” Her hair was in my face and getting into my mouth. I spat out the ginger strands, getting a whiff of her lavender shampoo in the process. “What’re you doing?”

“You’re leaving!” she sobbed, not making any move to get off me or let me breathe or anything. “You’re going back to London!”

“Well, yeah,” I gasped out, wriggling away from her. “So are you.”

“No!” she disagreed. “It’s different! You won’t be back! I have to be here all on my own!”

“What about all of your fourth year friends?”

“Pfft.” Lily lay down on the bed, plucking my Remembrall from my open trunk. “They’re barely my friends. I don’t spend any time with them.”

“Well, maybe you should.”

“But I don’t want to.” Lily threw the Remembrall in the air, just managing to stretch far enough back to catch it in the tips of her fingers. “The only friend I want is you. You know me. Nobody else does.”

“Well, maybe you need to give some of those other people a chance?” I suggested. “I’ve known you for a lot longer than they have, after all. And no offense, Lily, but you’re not exactly an enigma.”

Lily smiled at me. “Not to you, maybe.”

She threw the Remembrall again, and this time was too far away to reach it. I sat up and caught it, then reached around her to put it back on the table.

As I started shifting back she grabbed my arm.

“Lily?” I asked, looking at the pale, freckled hand currently gripping my arm so hard that I thought she might leave bruises.

She loosened her hold, but did not let go completely as I knelt beside her on the bed.

“Dom?” she asked me, after a moment’s silence.

“Yeah?”

“How much do you love me?”

I blinked, confused. She had never asked me that question, or any question like it, before. “Lots.” 

“Lots and lots?”

“Of course. You’re my best friend, and part of my family, after all.”

Lily seemed to consider this for a moment, before grinning widely at me. “I love you more than anyone else in the world, Dom.”

I opened my mouth, intending to voice my gratitude in some way, but the words died in my mouth, as Lily’s hand was now resting on my thigh. That was new. We were not shy about touching; hugging each other or anything like that, but we had only really touched each other above the waist before. 

Still, it seemed an innocent gesture, so I chose to ignore it…

…Until her hand started travelling up, and found its way under my skirt.

“Um, Lils?” I said, tentatively.

“Mmm?”

“What… do you want to take your hand off my leg, maybe?”

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Lily said, but her hand remained where it was. I considered being slightly more forceful in my request when she spoke again. “It’s just… I love you so much, Dom. And I want to make you feel like you can always make me feel. Happy, and relaxed, and good.”

“But Lily,” I said, placing my hand on her arm. “You’re my cousin and best friend. You already make me feel really goo-OOD!” What had been a calm explanation turned into a yelp as Lily’s hand reached the apex of my thighs and stroked, just lightly, but enough to make me need to clench at a nearby pillow.

“But I want to make you feel _better_ , Dom. Please, let me? I know I’m only fifteen, but I’ve done this before… to myself. I really want you to feel good, Dom…”

Her hand wormed its way inside my knickers, and before I could say anything, objection or otherwise, she was inserting one of her slender fingers into my slit. It did not take her long at all to find my clit, and when she pressed it my sense of reality faltered. She pressed again, then started rubbing, and waves of pleasure flowed through me, stronger and more intense than they had been the handful of times I had attempted to do this to myself. Call me crazy, but something about this being Lily -- sweet, innocent, and still so young Lily -- made it all the more exciting.

And wrong.

“Wait,” I whispered, attempting to bat her hand away, but instead sort of giving up and flopping onto the bed.

“What is it, Dom?” Her voice was soft.

“What if… what if people find out… this is wrong, we could get in trouble…”

“Shh,” Lily said, shifting, lifting one leg over and sitting astride me. “They’ll never know. I’ll never tell them.”

“But my dorm-mates…”

Smiling, Lily lifted up her skirt, pulled her wand from a holster on her thigh that I had NOT known about, whispered a charm whose name I could not even try to recall, and watched as my curtains drew themselves around us and the space within was cast with a faint glow, reminiscent of some sort of Silencing Charm. The glow vanished and she turned back to me.

“Better?” she asked.

“Are you…” I said, now looking at her legs. Or rather, between them. “Are you wearing my knickers?”

Lily looked down at the dark red, lacy number that covered her pussy about as well Muggle politicians can cover up their racist intentions, as Uncle Harry often said. They had to have been mine. There was no way Aunty Ginny would allow her to have underwear like that.

“There’s no way Mum would allow me to have underwear like this.” Lily glanced back down at them. “I’m sorry, Dom. I thought you wouldn’t mind, since you never wear any of your nice underwear your mum buys you.”

“I… I don’t mind… it’s just a bit strange.”

Lily smiled again, then leaned forward, pushing me into the bed. “I promise I’ll give them back,” she whispered. There was an odd quality to her voice, and it sent a shiver down my spine. “For now, let me make you think about something else.”

Her hand found its way under my knickers and onto my clit again, and all words lost meaning. I sat there, gasping for breath, as she re-awoke the waves of pleasure she had been creating before. I spread my legs wider, trying to get more out of her, but she kept her pace. As my gasps got louder and became moans, I felt her shift again.

“Dom,” I heard her say. “Open your eyes, Dom. Look at me. I want you to look at me when you come.”

Stupidly, I did as she asked. I opened my eyes, and there she was. Sweet, wonderful Lily. My cousin and best friend. Ginger hair, freckles. Pale skin and a slender, not yet fully developed body. It was all there, as unique and familiar as it has always been.

But now I was seeing her through different eyes. Now her image was serving a different purpose. She carried on finger-fucking me, and as I thrust against her fingers, again and again, until I reached my peak and came undone, clenching around her as my orgasm hit – the best I had experienced in my life thus far, by far – she was the only thing I could see.

As I came down, sated and satisfied, she curled up against me and I got another whiff of lavender shampoo. “That was amazing,” she said.

“Yeah,” I agreed, unable to say, or think, much else. “Yeah, it was.”

“I love you, Dom.” She wrapped an arm around me, like she always did before falling asleep next to me. “More than anyone else.”

“Love you too,” I whispered back, my hand automatically finding her hair, and stroking it lightly.

~*~

The next three years saw a few changes. Lily started making friends in her year, and her frequent owls to me indicated that she was having a fabulous time at Hogwarts despite my not being there. I, on the other hand, spent the majority of my time with my classmates in the St Mungo’s Intensive Healer Training Programme. Six months into the program one of my classmates, Paul, asked me out. We had been boyfriend and girlfriend pretty much ever since. As somebody who had entered the training programme straight from seven years of being too busy with school work to have even considered having a boyfriend, this was all new to me. But Paul took it in his stride, and it did not take us long at all to become close. He was sweet, and devoted, while not being entirely submissive and boring. I could not have asked for a better boyfriend. When he proposed to me on the second anniversary of our first date, I said yes without any hesitation, and immediately owled Lily to ask her to be my maid of honour. She owled me her enthusiastic reply of ‘hell, YES!’ less than an hour later. We set the wedding for the middle of July. For all intents and purposes, it was as though that night between the two of us had not happened. We never mentioned it to each other, and we certainly did not mention it to anybody else.

And yet… sometimes, my mind travelled back. To how it felt lying underneath her, to the feeling of her fingers inside me, to how she looked sitting above me, her ginger hair framing her freckled face, her slim body bouncing lightly on top of me as I thrust into her fingers. Very occasionally I would think about it so much that I would have to owl Paul and beg him to come over. During those times, when he made love to me, I could not be sure who I was thinking of when I came; him or Lily.

Lily came back from Hogwarts for the final time a month, almost to the day, before my wedding. I greeted her with the biggest hug I think I have ever bestowed upon her, and as I breathed in her Lavender scent I felt my abdomen turn slightly. Barely sparing a moment to think about it, I took her hand and we Apparated to the flat I shared with Paul, where we immediately began discussing wedding plans and, more importantly, the hen night, which was to happen the night before the wedding.

For the next month the two of us were so busy with various wedding plans and arrangements that we barely had time to talk to each other. It was so great having her there. She seemed hell-bent on making sure the wedding happened without a hitch. She checked and double-checked details, came with me to look at everything (food, table arrangements, gifts), and always made sure, before doing anything, that I was happy with what she was doing. It made me wonder what sort of lucky star I had been born under, to have such an amazing cousin and best friend. 

The day before the wedding saw Lily shoving me out of the flat, telling me to not dare return until six pm. I spent the day in Diagon Alley, going from café to café, reading books and buying potion ingredients for various medical elixirs. When I got back to my house I was greeted with screams and shouts and applause, and Lily pulling me inside, forcing me into a party hat and telling me to get a decent-sized glass of wine inside me right now or else the night would just be a waste of time.

Five exhausting hours and Merlin knew how many glasses of wine later, and all of the guests had left, bar Lily of course. Paul was spending the night at a hotel with some of his best friends, so we had the house to ourselves. After aiming a few _Scougify_ s at various sections of living room and kitchen, the two of us flopped onto the big living room couch. 

“Some party, huh?” Lily grinned lazily in my direction.

“You think?” I leaned back and stretched, acutely aware, in a drunken sort of way, of how the joints in my back and arms seemed to sigh with relief as I did so. 

“Well, I hope you appreciated it,” Lily said. “Do you have any idea how hard it was to get that many half-naked wizard men into your flat?”

“It can’t have been nearly as hard as it was for me to convince James and Albus to pose in their underwear for your 16th birthday present.”

“I still can’t believe you did that! The look on Mum’s face… I thought she was going to murder all three of you!”

“That wouldn’t have bothered me so much, except for the fact that you were _encouraging her to kill me!_ ”

“What did you expect? You scarred me for life!”

“They’re not that ugly.”

“No, but they’re still my BROTHERS!”

I would have retaliated, but at that stage we were laughing too much for words to be possible. I swiped at my eyes with the back of my hand, not caring at that stage about the state of my eye makeup. When I looked towards Lily again she was smiling at me.

“What?” I asked.

She shook her head. “Nothing. Nothing. It’s just… I’m going to miss this.”

“Miss what?”

“This.” She placed her hands on my shoulders. “You and me. Together. Just the two of us.”

“Oh, Lils. It can still be just the two of us, sometimes.”

Lily smiled at me again, but this smile did not quite reach her eyes.

“Yes,” she said. “But, not really.”

Her right hand left my shoulder then, and rested on my thigh. 

Her hand was cold, my leg was warm, and I was surprised by the sudden contact. At least, that was the reason I gave myself when I shivered at her touch. When I looked back at Lily, her smile had reached her eyes. Her hand slid higher up, underneath my skirt, and I shivered again.

“No,” I said, stopping her hand with my own inches before it reached my knickers.

Lily looked down at our hands, then back up at me. Her smile was gone.

“Why not?”

“’Why not’?” I repeated. Was I hearing this correctly? It was the end of seventh year again, only this time even worse; even more forbidden. Surely… _surely_ … Lily could see why this was not a good idea?

Still, just in case she couldn’t: “There’s about a million reasons why not. But to give you the shortened version, you’re my cousin and I’m getting married tomorrow.”

I figured that Lily would get the picture now, and made a move to stand up.

But she grabbed my hand as soon as I was in an upright position, and pulled. I was too drunk to resist. I flopped back onto the couch, and she pinned my legs to the couch with her arm.

“That’s all the more reason for us to do this. Tonight.” Before my drunken mind had registered what she had just said, her other hand had plunged under my skirt and was stroking me where I had imagined her stroking me more often than I wanted to admit during the past three years. At the same time she leaned close to my neck and breathed out. That all-too-familiar lavender shampoo wafted into my nostrils.

“Come on, Dom,” Lily whispered, her mouth less than an inch away from my ear. “Don’t you want me?”

She pressed against my clit, and I did what I could to wriggle away. I feel I had little, if any, success. 

“That’s not… that’s not the issue here.”

“Maybe it should be.” Her hand slipped into my knickers, and when her fingertips, now warm, slipped into my slit, her face broke into an altogether different type of smile: Triumphant. “You’re so wet already.”

“I’m not… that’s not…” I tried to defend myself, but she was now lifting one pale, slender leg over mine and straddling me. Her hand found my clit again and pressed it, and I bit my lip, trying to focus on the pain rather than on the altogether different sensation she was invoking in me. “Lily, please—“

“Who do you think about when you fuck Paul?” she asked me, leaning closer to me, until our breasts were almost touching. “Hmm? I’ll bet it’s me.”

“What? How can you say such a—“

“And I’ll bet it’s me that you think about when you touch yourself, too.” Somehow, while still stroking my clit, she managed to slide a finger into my entrance. It was barely in there, and a finger is so much smaller than the other organ that had been in there before, but it felt just as good.

“If it’s any consolation,” Lily whispered in my ear, “you’re all I think about when I touch myself, too. Or when I let some pathetic excuse of a man fuck me. They’re nothing compared to you, and I know that Paul’s nothing compared to me. Admit it, Dom. You want me. You’ve always wanted me, and I can feel it now, as I stroke you. You’ve wanted to fuck me for ages, Dom. And I’m giving you the chance to do that. Tonight.”

“But I—“ I tried to say, but she silenced me with a kiss.

Lily had kissed me before. On the cheek, and once or twice a peck on the mouth. But this was obviously very different. Now she was applying pressure, massaging my mouth, and after a moment or two, trying to pry open my mouth with her tongue. 

And I… I could not help myself. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe it was the number of times I had thought about my last night as a seventh year. Or maybe the closeness I have always felt towards Lily became too much for me at that moment. Whatever it was, I did the one thing I absolutely should not have done. The one thing that, had I resisted it, could have saved me.

I kissed her back. 

And when she broke the kiss, holding my head in her hands and saying “I knew you wanted me,” I told her to shut up and fuck me.

She needed no other invitation. We ran to my bedroom, me having barely closed the door before she slammed me against it and planted her mouth on mine. Accepting her kiss eagerly, I started wrestling with her singlet top. Thank Merlin neither or us was wearing that much clothing. She lifted her arms and I pulled the top off her. I started unbuttoning my own blouse as she pulled down both of our skirts. Next went my bra, and before I could work on undoing hers she had taken one of my tits in her mouth and started sucking.

“Oh, sweet Merlin…” I murmured, leaning back.

She stopped sucking and smiled up at me. “I couldn’t resist. Your tits are so fucking hot.”

I smiled at her, then frowned.

“What?” she asked.

“Paul never says stuff like that,” I told her.

She grinned at me. “That’s because he doesn’t know you like I do.”

“What does that mean?” I started to ask, until she started sucking on my other tit, and the question miraculously left my mind.

Somehow we managed to extract ourselves from the rest of our clothing. Equally amazing was us managing to get onto my bed without falling over, whether from drunkenness or from one of us tripping over the others’ feet. Nevertheless, when we got there, Lily rolled us over so I was lying beneath her.

“This reminds me of your last evening at Hogwarts,” she said to me, sliding her hand between us. “Except, you were a lot less naked, and I was a lot less developed. Remember, Dom?”

I did remember. Lily on top of me, in her tight blouse and barely-there skirt, stroking me with a level of expertise no fifteen-year-old should legally be allowed to have. Back then she had been a slight girl, with still small breasts and not much to speak of in terms of hips or curves. Now she was completely naked above me, and while she was still quite slender and had never grown to be very tall, her breasts were now full and prominent, her nipples hard in the open air. Her hips were definitely there now, and my hands grabbed onto them as she thrust against me.

“You’re so beautiful, Lily,” I whispered to her.

She stopped thrusting, and stroking, for a moment, at my words. Looking down at me, her face broke into the first really genuine smile I had seen since earlier that evening. She leaned down and kissed me then, and as our naked breasts grazed against each other another shiver went down my spine. This was so wrong… but so right, and wonderful, at the same time.

“I love you, Dom,” she said to me. “More than anyone.”

It never occurred to me to make her clarify whether she meant that she loved me more than she loved anybody else, or whether she loved me more than anybody else could ever hope to love me.

I spread my legs wider, allowing her to slide two fingers into me with greater ease this time. In response I reached towards her pussy, and she propped herself onto her other arm and leaned back, giving me access to all of her. I gave her clit a tentative stroke and she shuddered, her strokes faltering momentarily. Feeling braver, I started stroking back and forth, back and forth, excited by the sighs and moans and utterances of encouragement she was giving me. I slid two of the fingers from my other hand inside her and started pumping up and down.

“Oh Merlin! Dom, oh, Dom, I love you. So, so much,” she gasped. Before I had a chance to respond she pulled herself away from me, sat up, and turned around. Now as she settled down I was greeted by her pussy, directly above my face, its wetness indicating how eager it was for me to continue giving it my attention.

Neither of us were going to last long. And when Lily resumed pumping two of her fingers into me, then started massaging my throbbing clit with her tongue, I knew I had a minute, if that. Trying to still my heavy breathing, I placed a hand on each of her arse cheeks and lowered her cunt to my face. I stuck out my tongue, and while I’m not entirely sure which part of her it touched, the shiver I felt go through my cousin indicated that she liked what she had just felt. I stuck my tongue out again, this time using it to lick and prod around. I felt her shiver again, and thrust against me. 

The waves of pleasure going through me were getting stronger and stronger, and before too long my fingernails were digging into her arse, trying to find purchase as I neared my climax. Before she could get me all the way there, though, she removed her mouth from mine, her gasps and moans of pleasure turning into shrieks.

“Oh Merlin, yes! Dom, yes! Right there! Oh, I love you so much! I’m coming, Dom!”

She thrust frantically against me once, twice more, before she unleashed an almost deafening scream, and shook and spasmed above me. I was going crazy, being so ready to orgasm yet no longer receiving any stimulation to help me get there, but I ignored it. I wanted Lily to have this moment, so I continued pushing and prodding at her until I felt her start to relax. But I could not ignore my need forever, and soon my hand was wandering down to my clit.

“No!” came a shout, and the sharp slapping sound and stinging sensation on my arm stopped it in its tracks. Lily did not give me time to complain, for as soon as she had done that her mouth was on my pussy again, massaging my clit as enthusiastically as it had before.

She did not have to do it for long. Soon I was biting my lip and digging into her flesh again as my body shook with the best orgasm I had experienced in some time. She kept going as I rode it out, and when I was done, she stopped, turned around again, and kissed me. I could taste my essence on her lips.

“I love you, Dom,” she said. By this stage I had lost count of how many times that evening she had said it.

“You too,” I said, pulling her into my sweaty arms. The diamond ring on my left hand twinkled at me as I pressed my naked breasts against my cousin’s. 

~*~

As I walk down the aisle the next day, I see Paul waiting for me at the other end, smiling at me. The love in his eyes is so intense that I have to look away, unable to bear the guilt I feel at not being able to return that look. On the other side of the aisle, Lily is dressed in pale green and holding a bouquet of flowers. She smiles at me, and while her smile is genuine I can see there is something behind it. She knows, now, the effect she has on me. It is not as difficult for her, as she has never sworn herself to another. But she knows that I can never be Paul’s entirely – not when I long for her as much as I do, and have done for so long. Now that I have done what I have been telling myself for years that I should not do, I am never not going to want her. 

And as much as I try to spend the day telling myself not to do it, I know that I will Apparate from my hotel room to my flat tonight, where I am sure my cousin will be waiting for me, naked, on my bed, and ready. 

And while every part of me knows that it’s wrong, so wrong… I will always go back to her. 

Lily and I have always been close.

Too close.


End file.
